


Sleep When You're Dead

by BadHidingSpot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHidingSpot/pseuds/BadHidingSpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In your OTP which one wakes the other up at night with annoying questions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep When You're Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steamcurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamcurious/gifts).



> Not copy edited, apologies. Inspired by an OTP prompt and a few burning questions I have myself.

Scott shakes Isaac awake after what only feels like minutes of sleep to Isaac but when he looks at the clocks he sees has actually been about two hours. Isaac thinks that maybe something is wrong? Maybe Stiles is in trouble or the police are chasing something powerful that they can't handel.  
It isn't anything like that and, although Isaac is releived that no one is in trouble, he's really upset to have been woken up like this. Isaac shifts his weight in the bed, trying for a new position and Scott doesn't even flinch. Scott props himself up on his elbow and turnss his full attention to Isaac.  
"I just had a thought," He says.  
Isaac groans, "I'm sleeping."  
"I know, I woke you up already." Isaac pulls the covers over his face in protest but it doesn't stop Scott from speaking. Barely anything can discourage Scott. "Do you think there are vampires?"  
"What?"  
"Vampires. Like from books and movies and stuff."  
"I know what vampires are."  
"Then why did you ask?"  
Isaac pulls the blankets down to peak out at Scott. He sees Scott's shit eating grin and Isaac has to throw the pillow at Scott's face before he resides to let Scott go on with his point. Scott laughs and holds the pillow in his lap.  
"In almost all of the werewolf lore there's vampire stuff. Do you think they're real?"  
"Ask Deaton."  
"He's not awake."  
"I wasn't awake either," Isaac grumbles. Scott laughs and slides under the blankets, snaking himself on top of Isaac's body. Isaac is still naked and a little damp from earlier. He wonders if Scott has been awake since they've fucked or if he's been mulling this vampire question over in his head the whole time.  
"It's not just vampires though. It's other stuff. Like Santa Claus and Leprchauns."  
"You could text Allison? Have her look at the bestiary." Isaac did consider trying to stay awake for this but Scott is so comfortably settled against his body, and he smells so wonderful that it's lulling Isaac to sleep.  
"She's probably not awake either."  
Isaac's eyes are closed and his breathing is evening out. Scott can sense this and, always the alpha when it's most inconvenient for Isaac, he starts to bite Isaac's throat.  
"Wake up. This is important."  
Isaac looks at Scott a little disbelieving. Scott smiles relenting a bit. "Well it's got me up anyway."  
"Can't you write this all down? We can 'Inquiry It' it or whatever."  
"Or I could sleep in my own room?" It's not a real threat. It never could be. But Isaac wraps his arms around Scott's body like an anaconda and squeezes him.  
"Please don't, please?" Isaac whines.  
Scott presses his forehead to Isaac's in an intimate moment. It's a long time before he leans down to press their lips together. Isaac's hand feels up and down Scott's back. Scott's hand finds it's way to Isaac's throbbing groin.  
The rest of Scott's questions that night are much less annoying.


End file.
